Rock is gained from the earth for crushing by exploding or excavating. Rock can also be natural and gravel or construction waste such as brick or concrete. Mobile processing apparatuses (for example, crushing apparatuses) and stationary crushing applications are used in material processing (for example, crushing). An excavator or wheeled loader, for example, loads the material to be processed into the crusher's feed hopper from where the material to be processed ends up in a feeder which feeds the rock material, for example, in a jaw of a crusher or the feeder moves the rock material towards the crusher. A desired material, for example, fine material can be directed through the feeder to a side conveyor that this material does not result in further processing, for example, crushing. A usual location of the side conveyor is under the feeder where selected material can drop. Material directed past the further process is conveyed aside the processing apparatus by means of the side conveyor, for example, in a pile.
Problems related to fatigue resistance of frame structures appear in material processing plants according to prior art. Joint regions in the frame structure are most critical positions in which stresses and stress variations are largest. When a disadvantageous placement of a joint is cumulating with a disadvantageous loading of a welding seam this results in a reduction of fatigue resistance.
An object of the invention is to provide a movable processing apparatus for mineral material in connection with which known problems related to fatigue resistance can be avoided or at least reduced.